Loss Of A Friend
by journey maker
Summary: Seto must explain to Mokuba why his new friend isn't coming back to school. Loosely based on the song Concrete Angel by Martina McBride...


Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh nor do I own the song in this story...

Chapter One

One day my brother came home from school and as my secretary told me that he was here to see me, I asked her to send him in. He stood there and I could see that he was upset about something and when I asked him "Mokie what's wrong?"

The tears started running down his face and he said through his tears "Seto, my friend Nora wasn't in school today and the teachers were all very upset about something and as we got ready to leave Miss Thorton gave us each a letter and asked us to bring it home."

He handed me the envelope and as I opened it I knew why his little friend wasn't in school today, she had been found dead by the authorities and they say that her death was due to child abuse. I folded up the letter and put it back into the envelope and then I said "Come here please."

Mokuba walked over and I picked him up and held him in my arms not really knowing what to say to him then I closed my eyes and I said "Mokie your friend Nora won't be coming back to school because she died last night."

He looked at me for some kind of explanation and I swallowed the lump in my throat and then I said "Her parents would beat on her and last night as some of the neighbors heard her screams and did nothing about it she died from the beatings."

Mokuba got down and he turned to me and as his tears fell down his face he shouted "WHY, WHY DIDN'T SOMEONE HELP HER?" Then he fell to his knees and as I got down next to him and wrapped my arms around him I softly said "I really don't know."

Mokuba looked up at me and he whispered "Why would they hurt her when they are supposed to be the ones who protect her from getting hurt?"

God, I wish right now that our parents were alive to help me answer his questions but their not so I pulled him into my arms and I said "Mokie I really don't know why some parents want to hurt their children."

Then he stood up and looked me in the face and he said "I want to go to her funeral please Seto will you take me?"

I wiped his tears away and I told him "Yes I'll take you."

Then he threw his arms around me and we both cried for this poor little girl who must have suffered a horrible death and no one gave a damn to try to stop the abuse. As we sat on the floor holding onto each other I prayed to God to take this little angel into his loving arms and never allow her to be hurt again.

Today is little Nora Peterson's funeral and all of her classmates and their parents are there. As the Minister started the service by saying "Today we give back this little angel to her heavenly father to love and keep her safe." Mokie has hold of my hand and he wiped away a tear and he said out loud "No one has the right to beat a child no one."

As they lower her tiny casket into the ground all the students start to sing Jesus Loves Me and the adults join in and as we all hold hands together tears of sorrow turn into tears of happiness because now this little angel will never have to fell the slap of a hand or the strike of a belt ever again.

As we all leave the Cemetery the clouds opened up and rays of light shone down on where she was laid to rest and it was like God was welcoming his little angel back into his arms again.

Here are the words to Concrete Angel by Martina McBride

She walks to school with the lunch she packed,  
Nobody knows what she's holding back,  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday,  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace.

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask,  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm,  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born.

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone,  
In a world that she can't rise above,  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved,  
Concrete Angel.

Somebody cries in the middle of the night,  
The neighbors hear but they turn out their light,  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,  
When mornin' comes it'll be too late.

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone,  
In a world that she can't rise above,  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved,  
Concrete Angel.

A statue stands in a shaded place,  
An angel girl with an upturned face,  
A name is written on a polished rock,  
A broken heart that the world forgot.

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone,  
In a world that she can't rise above,  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved,  
Concrete Angel.


End file.
